Behind those crimson eyes
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: They never really wanted to be vampires. They never really wanted to be Volturi guards. Aro forced them to be. The twins hated it. How long can they keep their thoughts secret?
1. Prolouge

Alec and Jane. Two names that haunted even the fearless of vampires. The witch twins, as the Romanians called them, the _pets _as Aro and Caius called them. These two beautiful angels were accused of witchcraft and supposed to be burned at stake, bur that jealous, selfish vampire Aro saved them, turning them into creatures of the night. Against their will. See, the twins wanted to die that night, to end their suffering. They were badly abused and treated as slaves.

It was the late 1400's when Aro decided to take a fateful walk with his faithful companion Eleazer. They saw the twins being burned. Instantly, Eleazer gave Aro his hand, and they knocked out the villagers surrounding the stakes, untied the twins. Aro changed Alec while Eleazer got his sister. When the twin's hell stopped and they opened their eyes, the first thing either of them saw was Eleazer slipping his hand into Aro's. aro's face lit up with glee. He turned towards the twins.

"Children, welcomes to your new life. You have extraordinary gifts. I've never seen anything like it. Now because your gift are so special, and can be used against me, I will give you two only 2 options. Join us or die. "

It was little Jane who spoke. The twins only had the understanding of 11- year-olds. Of course Aro didn't realize how young the children were at the time. He couldn't afford to lose those precious diamonds. "But, why you save us from the fire, if you were just going to kill us?"

Aro looked at his cousin Caius behind him. Most people were told they were brothers, but it wasn't true. Aro had only one sibling. Didyme. She stood next to Marcus behind him.

Caius spoke. "They obviously don't want to work for us, dear brother. Let's kill them right now." His face lit up as if the mere thought of killing young Alec and Jane would give him happiness.

Marcus spoke up. "How about you send Eleazer to go find a vampire with the ability to tighten and loosen your bonds with someone?" Marcus had no idea that the idea he had would ruin the lives of vampire after vampire, and even his own. Aro seemed to think that the idea was even though devious, wonderful.

Eleazer found the newborn vampire Chelsea only a year later. Neither Eleazer nor Aro had told the children about the power they had until Chelsea tightened their bonds with them. Marcus and Caius were sent to retrieve a young vampire. Alec and Jane were tested. Jane first. When the man was subdued by Alec afterwards, Aro killed him.

That vampire had 2 members of his coven. Felix and Demetri. They were the real reason Aro killed that man. He wanted them.

5 years after that Alec took down all but two Romanians, with his power. He was incredibly guilty after that, knowing he was no less a monster that the humans that tried to burn them. Chelsea could tell when her artificial bonds were weakening, she wasn't stupid. And every time they did she was at their side, fixing those bonds.

The twins and Marcus both resented staying with Aro now, but Chelsea forced them to. They remained loyal to the Volturi only because of that 19- year-old looking vampire with the long brown hair. Chelsea. They pretended to like the work they did, Jane pulling off the _`I'm the evilest vampire you'll ever meet`_ façade and Alec… well, he was just himself. Mysterious. Cocky. Friendly, somehow.

Truth be told they didn't _really_ hate the Cullens. but Aro was there everytime. Except for the time with that young girl, Bree. Jane hated to use her power on the child. Jane hated having Felix kill her. But she didn't want Caius on her case. Caius didn't give out second chances as much as Aro did. And the twins knew it was better having a young harmless newborn killed than Caius angry.

But Edward wasn't a fool. He'd read Jane and Alec's thoughts. He'd read Aro's and Eleazer's. Eleazer lied to Bella. Edwad knew the real story. Well, he thought he did. All he knew was Jane and Alec didn't want to be there, Chelsea's power kept them there, and they used their power for fear. To keep of a façade. They pushed everyone away in fear that they'd used their powers on them. When really, the twins used them to keep their secrets safe. As long as Aro didn't find them slipping, he wouldn't read their minds. He wouldn't know how much his prized possessions hated him.


	2. edwards revelation

Edward watched Irina being killed. Jane and Alec's thought's pulled him away from watching the girl's death. Somehow, someone dying for no reason got to them. They were fine until the fire started. Then both their minds pulled them back in time. He saw two children about 11 or 12 being burned at stake. He saw a Alec in Jane's mind and a Jane in Alec's he realized it was felt sorry for the demon children, the witch twins for a few seconds.

Chelsea could feel her hold slipping. Again? She retied them again. Edward noticed everything. All they had to do was take out Chelsea and it would all be over.


	3. Living a nighmare

Alec looked at his sister. Aro had called them down for a reason. _What was it?_ One look at Jane's face told him she had no clue either.

"Welcome oh, dear pets of mine" said Aro. '_Gosh, I hate it when he calls us guard members that. He doesn't do it in front of company. And those who have heard him call us that have disappeared_, 'Thought Alec.

"I have found a new vampire. She has an amazing power. I'd classify her as a shield. Tell them what you told me."

"My name is Valera. I have to power to make another vampire's power not work when I will it to." _Really. Interesting power. _ Alec and his sister didn't like powers like that. Because they knew if they ever did get to escape, Aro would know be able to take them on. Aro liked shields that could overtake Alec and Jane. He found humans who could do this promising. The twins knew why as well. If they ever left now that they'd discovered their powers, Aro's threat to kill them would be 10 times as important. That's why the twins normally hated them.

Aro does a gesture with his hand for Alec and Jane to step forward, and then studies them, trying to figure out which one to use. He calls Jane forward. Jane doesn't need to be told what to do. The girl is told this is a "demonstration." Jane tries to use her power on the girl but it doesn't work. The girl smugly smiles. Jane glares back, even hissing. This was worse than Bella. She could remove powers completely. All Bella did was remove them from being used on certain people.

Aro noticed Jane's reaction, for the first time in a millennia. He grabbed her hand to see what's going on. Jane flinched. What Aro sees he doesn't like. He walked over to where Alec was, gingerly touching his hand with a finger. _ 'I was afraid of that'_ both of them thought. Aro pulled Valera outside, gesturing for Demetri and Felix to follow.

They came back from wherever they went. Aro announced that the meeting is dismissed, except the twins had to stay behind. Felix and Demetri walk up to the twins. Felix grabs Alec. Demetri grabs Jane. Of course, vampiric strength doesn't have an effect on stronger vampiric strength. Aro grabbed Jane out of Demetri's arms harshly, and she slid across the floor. Before she can get up, Aro is at her side. Alec kept trying to squirm out of Felix's arms, but it was useless. Demetri grabbed Jane again. Aro ran up to Alec. He slapped him on the face.

"Let them go." Ordered Aro. The twins fall to the ground, leaving a giant hole.

Chelsea flitted down the stairs and into the throne room. She looked at the problem. She felt her hold on them slipping even more. She was livid. She was tired of fixing bonds. Specifically theirs.

The children stood up. This was all bringing back memories from their human lives. Their parents beat them every day. And kow so was Aro. _Great._ They sat in the room they shared in the castle, Alec holding Jane.

"Why?" Jane said, feeling sorry for herself. It was like she couldn't get away from it. She knew if she did leave, Aro would use Demetri to find them. If the twins were found severe punishments would ensue. The only thing that might save them is that the twins are the most powerful vampires in the world. Their deaths would be a waste, and Aro hated wasting gifts. Besides that, it was the twins that kept the Volturi the most feared, powerful coven in the world.

Jane spoke again, standing up. "I hate this. I hate being treated like a pet. I hate being called one. I hate being used for Aro's dirty work. I hate being used for Aro's greed. I hate how everyone thinks I'm evil. And I hate the Volturi. "Her voice had risen, and with a house full of vampires, it doesn't take much for the others to hear it.

"What did I just hear?" said Renata's voice. She was in the doorway.

"Nothing." Jane said innocently. Alec reached out and stroked her hair softly, whispering soothing Italian words to her. _Sarà fine, sorella. Qualche giorno. Prometto. __**Guess**_** what that means. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever does.**

_On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

I will not die  
>I will survive<p> 


	4. aros friendly attack

Jane was upset. You could tell, even if you had no idea what was going on, like Renata did. Right now they had learned about Aro's plan. (He was stupid enough to tell them.)

Valera had her power over Alice, (all the Cullens actually,) and Aro sent them an invitation to go to Volterra and stay with them.

* * *

><p>Back in Forks, Edward and Alice were freaking out. Neither of their powers were working and now they have this mysterious invitation? Too big of a coincidence. Still, Carlisle wanted to go just to be cordial. They thought it was a big mistake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's the plan. Right now they don't trust us because of numerous reasons, so we'll let them stay for five days then spring our surprise attack on them." Said Aro to his guard.(Including Jane and Alec.)<p>

"Master," said Demetri. "They're here."

_Somebody come get me before I kill this man  
>Somebody come get me cause I don't understand<br>He don't wanna love me..._


	5. lost powers

"Carlisle, dear friend, welcome." Aro said, in his fake gracious welcome. Edward didn't hesitate to question why his powers wouldn't work.

"Why aren't my powers working?" asked Edward.

"I have no idea. Why?" asked Caius in a sarcastic voice.

_'This is already not going off to a good start' _thought Alec

* * *

><p>3 days later, Carlisle asked Aro a question. It was feeding day, and the Cullens would do anything to get out of staying. Even asking to go hunt animals. Aro was okay with it on the outside, but on the inside he wanted to keep them locked up.<p>

The Cullens left to hunt, but Renesmee , who'd gotten to that age, physically, where children are naturally defiant, came back in a few seconds later. She extended her hand to Aro, letting him see that she wanted to hunt like a real vampire.

Alec was her with amazement. If him and Jane were had a chance they would run from their lives. Chelsea, Aro, and Valera made it impossible.

"Alec, take little Nessie to her room. She's too fragile to dine with us. We shall send something up to her. " Aro ordered. _Little._ Renesmee was physically older and taller than Alec himself. Alec scoffed. Aro took it as a no.

"Valera," Aro taunted. Alec knew what was coming. In a second Aro had climbed on top of him.

"Do what I say you little brat," Aro snarled. Renesmee's eyes widen. Alec whimpers in fright. Jane screeches. Felix was doing an amazing jo of holding her back..

"Get off, you're hurting me." Alec pleaded. It almost sounded like he was crying. Of course, that was impossible.

"Suck it up and stop being a wimp." Said Santiago. Aro smacked Alec hard across the face. The young boy with the chestnut hair and burgundy eyes stared back in fright.

Chelsea felt annoyed. The way Aro was treating the twins did not help her problem. In fact it was making it worse. Felix, Demetri, and the majority of the other guard tried not to think about their feeling about it, but when they did it hurt them, knowing how scared the children must be. However, they were too afraid of Aro and Caius to do anything besides allow it. Sometimes even help.

Unlike, Edward and Alice, Renesmee's powers were still working. She knew this when she touched Alec on the cheek, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Why do you guys allow him to do it" Nessie asked. Alec told her. She was shocked.

When her family got home, Heidi still wasn't back. Nessie was starving, who could blame her, as unlike vampires, her kind could stave to death. But, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to regret staying back if it helped Alec's predicament.

Bella wasn't an idiot. Neither was Edward, even without his mind reading power. Although, that helped. So, it comes as no surprise that they knew there was something going on with Renesmee when she came into the room Aro had given them with a pained look on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Bella.

Renesmee walked up to her parent and put a hand on her father's cheek and one on her mother's and thought of what she'd seen.

"I don't understand. Why don't Alec and Jane just use their powers?" Bella wondered.

"I'm not too sure because my power has suspiciously and conveniently for Aro, stopped working. But I'm thinking Chelsea has her holds so tight the Volturi guard has gotten some type of Stockholm's Syndrome." Edward answered.

Heidi finally showed up 2 hours after that. Aro said after they ate:

"tomorrow we attack."


	6. talking to Chelsea

Edward and Bella cornered Chelsea in one of the castle's many hallways.

"What do you want, Cullen's" she said, her voice showing her disgust for them.

"Why does Aro abuse Alec and Jane?" Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked, scared that he'd hurt her as well if she let on to the fact that it wasn't her binding people to the Volturi keeping them there.

"You know what I'm talking about. And I'm suspecting that what my daughter witnessed wasn't the first time."

Chelsea took a deep breath. "Aro believes it is a way to keep them in line. While I wouldn't have ever have done that, I was starting to get constant headaches from them. It was annoying. Of course something would have to be done. However, I'm getting migraines now, which are even worse."

"Why won't any of you stop it?" Bella asked.

"To put a complicated story into simple terms, we're cowards, that's why."

"Why are you possibly so scared?" Edward asked her.

Chelsea stopped to think. Why was she scared? She could take Aro, couldn't she? Felix and Demetri could certainly take him as well. What were they terrified of so much, they just sat and watched Alec and Jane be beaten.

That's when Heidi walked up to Edward and Bella and said that Aro required them and their family in the throne room.

Chelsea knew what was going on, she was there when Aro announced it, but some part of her felt guilty for the deceit and the soon to be murder of the Cullens. Suddenly, a plan popped into her head.


	7. protecter

Edward and Bella walked to the other's rooms in silence. Chelsea watched them. She knew that they would be killed soon. She had no time to waste.

She tied Valera's loyalty to Alec and Jane so she'll stop using her power on them. She broke the bonds of everyone else. No more being scared of Aro.

She walked to where Carlisle and Esme's room was. All the Cullen's were there.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alice rejoiced. Their powers were back. Then a vision hit Alice. Aro was going to attack them.<p>

"Guys. I don't think…" she never finished that sentence.

"Aro has plotted revenge against you guys." Said Chelsea.

She proceeded to tell them Aro's plan. She concluded with, "But don't worry. The majority of the guard hates Aro and Caius. You'll be fine."

Aro was waiting downstairs. The twins stood at his side. He held their hands in his to keep them from doing anything funny. Valera smirked at them. Aro was an idiot. A clever idiot. Although, it was truly a wonder how that strange paradox made perfect sense.

_She remembered when Aro found her. She was a newborn and she had just had her first hunt. The blood was delicious. The burn in her throat wouldn't go away. Aro had asked her if she wanted to join him._

"_Little newborn, I can sense from your memories that you would make a very interesting vampire. When you find out what your power is, come to this address and tell me. We might have a place for you."_

_5 years later, when hunting, she found her power. She had a fight over a human with a fellow vampire. That vampire told her he had a power, and if she didn't let him have the human, he would use it on her._

_However, when he tried, he couldn't. _

_He had muttered "damn you shield." Under his breath. _

_She asked, "What did you just call me."_

_He proceeded to tell her what a shield was. Now knowing what her power was, she walked to the address Aro had given her._

Since she joined the Volturi, she never really felt the way she did now about Alec and Jane. She'd always thought nothing of it. She'd always thought, as it didn't hurt them really, abuse isn't illegal in the vampire world.

Now, she saw it through a different light. She felt the need to protect them.

No matter what the cost.

**One chapter left. Are you guys excited for the finale? I know I am. I have 4 other stories I need to update besides this one. It would help my workload a lot if I didn't have that many.**

**Until next time,**

**See ya!**


	8. revolution

Alec had a thought suddenly. He couldn't stop it. It was like all the feelings he'd prevented from having washed down on him.

Aro turned to him. "How dare you. Valera! Valera! Chelsea!" he pushed Alec into one wall, Jane into the opposite.

Valera and Chelsea ran down the stairs, so did Caius, not wanting to miss a fight.

Aro ordered Valera to take Alec and Jane's powers. Valera looked up at him angrily.

"I refuse. I'm tired of being your slave. They're just children."

"Children? They're older than you!" Aro screamed in rage.

"Valera, do what we say. I want to watch the damn fight!" Caius yelled. Aro turned to Chelsea.

"Chelsea, fix her bonds. Fix the twin's as well. I order you to. "Chelsea shook her head.

"What do you mean no!" Caius raged.

The twins looked at the women with appreciative smiles. Aro fell in withering agony, screaming bloody murder.

"Now you know how it feels, "said Jane.

Felix and Demetri, now that the bonds had worn off, were on their way downstairs to avenge the murder of their old coven leader. Jane, on seeing them, made a motion. A finger across the throat. Demetri and Felix attacked their masters.

Marcus flitted down the stairs to the castle. He had heard a struggle.

"Oh, Marcus. Guess what? I've discovered Didyme's killer…" started Chelsea.

"You wouldn't dare!" screeched Aro. Demetri snapped his head off. Chelsea jabbed a finger at the headless corpse. Marcus stood, shell-shocked.

"No, "he murmured. Alec and Jane vigorously nodded. Now, without anything threatening them, whether it be their lives or well-being, they could tell Marcus the truth they'd known for centuries.

Felix snapped the blonde head of the other one. The twins rejoiced silently and flitted to the empty thrones.

"Now, I think we need to bring restoration to the vampire world." Alec said.

"Who said you were in charge. We killed them." Felix grumbled. He fell to the floor, screaming bloody murder.

"And we are the most… suitable for the job. Anyone willing to disagree." Jane said. The vampires in the room, and upstairs gulped. She was almost daring them to disagree. For a second, a few of them wondered if they'd be just as bad as Aro and Caius.

I guess we will find out together.


	9. AN

I wrote a sequel now. I call it Gold Turns to Crimson, I was originally going to call it Crimson Turns to Gold, due to this one being called Behind Those Crimson Eyes, but I changed it for a multitude of reasons. So the sequel now is up. Feel free to check it out.


End file.
